parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Parasite Eve II Items
Like its predecessor, the items in Parasite Eve II are fairly numerous and most are analogs to items that typically appear in RPGs. Unlike the previous game (and consequently truer to its survival horror theme) there is not any reviving items so the game has to be played more cautious. Regular Items These are the more conventional items that Aya will find throughout the game and are very useful, mainly because they restore HP, MP or status conditions. Recovery1 *Effect In Field: +50 HP *Effect When Attached: +45 HP This is one of the weakest Recovery items in the game but is useful early on when Healing is not cost effective. Recovery2 *Effect In Field: +100 HP *Effect When Attached: +90 HP This is a far more powerful version of Recovery1 and is useful when Aya takes nasty hits and Healing is not enough or you don't want to waste the MP. Recovery3 *Effect In Field: Fully Recovers all HP *Effect When Attached: +150 HP This is very useful in the final battles or on harder difficulties when Aya takes nasty hits from an enemy. MP Boost1 *Effect In Field: +30 MP *Effect When Attached: +25 MP This is very useful for restoring some lost MP from casting spells. MP Boost2 *Effect In Field: Recovers all MP *Effect When Attached: +100 MP This restores a massive amount of MP and consequently is useful for harder boss fights when you are nearly out of MP. Cola *Effect In Field: +20 HP/+80 MP *Effect When Attached: +20 HP/+80 MP This is very useful as a MP restoration item but can also be used to restore some minor HP. Penicillin *Effect In Field: Cures Darkness, Paralysis and Poison *Effect When Attached: Cures, Darkness, Paralysis and Poison This is useful for curing several status ailments although some armors can help resist these status ailments as well and Metabolism can cure all, making the use of these items limited at best. Stim *Effect In Field: Cures Silence, Berserker and Confusion *Effect When Attached: Cures Silence, Berserker and Confusion This is useful for curing these status ailments although, much like the Penicillin although Metabolism ultimately makes these items useless. Protein Capsule *Effect in Field: Heals All HP; +5 HP *Effect When Attached: Heals All HP/MP; +5 HP This item is useful because not only does it fully restore Aya's HP but it also permanently raises her Maximum HP by 5. This is useful because it helps Aya survive in the later areas of the game. Ringer Solution *Effect In Field: Heals All HP/MP *Effect When Attached: Heals All HP/MP Working as the game's Elixir, the Ringer Solution is a very valuable healing item and is best saved for the final boss fights as it can fully recover Aya's HP and MP. Eau de Toilette *Effect In Field: NA *Effect When Attached: Inflicts Berserker This inflicts the Berserker status ailment which can be useful. Berserker increases the damage done by all attacks but causes her to lose HP, Earth and Water spells cannot be used and all spells have their level increased by 1 to the maximum of 3. Also these spells cost double their cost in HP instead of MP. Combat Items These are items that are used in combat, either by causing status ailments on enemies or in some cases, preventing them. They need to be typically are attached to Aya's armor in order to function. Combat Light *Effect In Combat: Inflicts Blind This item is very useful against the Gray and Ivory Stalkers as it causes them to become stunned and makes them visible. Also this can stun most enemies, knocking them over allowing Aya to deal "safe" damage to them. However the P229 and the MP5A5 have this feature built in and have much more uses for it. Flare *Effect in Combat: Minor Damage, Inflicts Darkness Useful for killing weaker enemies, Flares actually deal some damage to the enemies, making them useful against Bats. It does have quite a charge time but it is useful. Pepper Spray *Effect in Combat: Inflicts Paralysis Since Apobiosis is not available for a large portion of the game, the Pepper Spray is the main way of paralyzing a target. Very useful against Brain Stingers, Pepper Spray causes targets to stay in place, allowing Aya to easily pound them. Lipstick *Effect In Field: Full MP restoration, +1 MP *Effect When Attached: Prevents Silence This can be very useful against Rook GOLEMs and Green Amoebas because they can easily inflict Silence on Aya. While the MP boost is useful, the Silence protection is very useful. GPS *Effect When Attached: Enemy Location This is a very useful item because it allows Aya to see where the enemies are on the map and this can be useful because not all enemies may be on screen. Belt Pouch *Effect When Used: +1 Armor Attachment With a maximum of 10 possible, the Belt Pouch allows a single slot to be added, expanding Aya's combat inventory. Since there is a minimal amount of Pouches possible, it is best to save this for your final Armor. MD Player *Effect When Attached: Prevents Confusion, Berserker This item is very rare as their is only a single one in the normal game. However the fact that it allows Aya to not be Confused or Berserked can be useful but these are not as critical status ailments as others. Hunter Goggles *Effect When Attached: Prevents Darkness This item is very useful and can be won as a prize in the Shooting Range at M.I.S.T. HQ. It makes Aya immune to Darkness, which is very useful as it is a common status ailment and is very annoying to deal with. Special Items These items are a subgroup of items but are unique in that they buff Aya or they upgrade a PE spell for a specific level. Medicine Wheel *Effect When Used As An Item: Increases one Necrosis PE level by 1 *Effect When Attached: Allows Aya to find special items after battles This item is one of several that pretty much should be attached to the armor. It allows Aya to find rare and valuable equipment to help survive future encounters. Holy Water *Effect When Used As An Item: Increases one Metabolism PE level by 1 *Effect When Attached: Reduces damage taken by 25% Naturally, this is an item that should be attached as it works as an automatic level of Antibody, which can be useful. Ofuda *Effect When Used As An Item: Increases one Antibody PE level by 1 *Effect When Attached: Increases physical attack by 25% This item is very useful because it makes Aya's guns all that more powerful and that is handy against some of the later game enemies. Skull Crystal *Effect When Used As An Item: Increases one Pyrokinesis PE level by 1 *Effect When Attached: Increases attack and defense by 20% This item makes the fight against the Sea Diver very good because of its properties. Naturally it should be attached. Key Items These items do not take up Aya's inventory space and are in their own individual slot in the menu. MIST Badge Micro Device Mendel (Sept. Issue) Parthenon Key Blue Key Red Key Armory Cardkey (Black Card) Dryfield Map Manual MIST Search Warrant NMC Photo Motel Key No. 6 Saloon Key Bottlecap Magnet Wire Rope Monkey Wrench Factory Key Lobby Key Jerry Can deep shit Gasoline Bronco Masterkey Truck Key Oak Board Jumper Plug Yoshida Card Suv Key Aeris (Sept. Issue) Bowmans Card Ice Bag Bag of Water Pierce's Memo Electric Car Key Teddy Bear Mr. Douglas' Letter Category:Parasite Eve II